The Binding
by vampkitten
Summary: she will heed the summoners callto stand when all others will fallto bring life were only is deathto dance after there final breathbut lost alone she can not fighttill she finds the one who is her inner lightless this happens all spirea's life will endfor


the time has come to bind two into one

those who live in the moon and sun 

to be house with in a child of the land

both equally homed in water and sand

she will heed the summoner"s call

to stand when all others will fall

to bring life were only is death

to dance after there final breath

but lost alone she can not fight

till she finds the one who is her inner light

less this happens all spirea's life will end

form the one who never receives a summoners send

Rikku stared up into the sky the sun reflection off the roof of the large building fare to the north the heat casing sweat to trickle down her neck home had been rebuilt shortly after tidues return though she was happy for both Yunie and the goofy blond she could not stay in basiade like Yuna had wished. though she had tried, Rikku even had a room in the house that Yuna and tidues had bult shortly after the wedding every one had help Wakka lulu even pain but every one had some one to stand by them lulu had Wakka Yunie had tiduse and pain had Nuje.that left Rikku the odd one out , and of course Yuna wanted her to be just as happy both Rikku and Gipple had laughed till tears rolled down there faces and had to lean on each other to keep from falling. some how Yuna had gotten idea that her and Gipples relationship was more though she did like Gipple as he liked her but it was a sibling type of love that they shard. then there was the nice boy from basied named Luzu but she did not feel right around him nor any one else that Yuna suggested she would always compare them to her and no one could meet her explanation after 6 months her happiness for all her friend's could no longer fill the loneliness deep with in her heart with the excuse of needing to keep her father and brother from killing each other she went back to bekinal two years pasted she was now 20 lulu's boy had grown and was now walking keeping every one on there toes. and Yuna still worried

sighing Rikku went back to digging tiring to find the spire that buddy and Shinhu had located "it has to be around here some were" Rikku muttered walking farther out onto a the dune loosing her footing Rikku tumbling head over heals landing in the shallow water of the oasis "vilg fro sa e tethd naymo fyhd dra tysat cbrana" what was left of the gullwings hadn't had much luck hunting spheres. Rikku had finally had enough "drydc ed es tiha ed femm dyga faagc du ihtu drah napyneat ymm so ryen " wiping the sandy water from her face Rikku stood looking for sphere grid finally locating it looking up to see her way out she noticed that the wind shifted blowing harder then she ever seen it. "Hu hyd y cyhtcduns hud huf, hud fedr sa dnybat rana." fearing for the worse Rikku search for some sort of cover knowing that if it was a sandstorm her skin would be striped from the bone. finding a little crevasse in some rocks big enough for her and little else Rikku waited the sky dark end with cloud cover with a flash of light and a boom so loud it ddrund out Rikku screech of fright then all was calm the sun back as it always was but the air hummed with power and had a sweet smell of ozone and damp earth.

( fryd dra ramm) what shocked Rikku was what laded in the water face up ( ed lyhd pa... ec ra pnaydrehk...) Rikku crept closer a man layad there breathing a man in a red coat that smelled of dust sweat and Saki "po dra venac uv bruaheq Auron" Rikku cried shaking him by the shoulders casing two things to happened first casing Auron to open his eyes and second to have Rikku landing hard on her back with the full crushing force of the worrier monk on top of her "Rikku?" ( forget how jumpy he could be fuck my back is going to be black for months) "Aur..on ha..ay leeet mme upp" confused Auron looked down at her not moving ( were am i what the hell is going on is she dead to?) "v.i..lg suu..uja tysed Auuron ca ...n't br .. e..ath" gasped Rikku. and just like that Auron came back to his seances and moved off of her then leaning against a big rock taking deep breaths Rikku fallowed suit "welcome back" which cased the monk to snort "were am i?" your in Bekinal not fare from Cay uv Cyht its my peoples new home. auron tilted his head and asked "sea of sand?" hay you big meanie its a nice name i picked it huffed Rikku so don't go and say any thing bad or i wont give you a present to aurons surprise and rikkus grate dealt auron laughed "didn't change much did we lady Rikku? but i will refrain from saying more, vary well what is this present?"

Rikku smiled and reached for her darkKight sphere and slowly tried to stand wincing slightly which auron noticed "are you well?" breathing slowly Rikku shock her head " i will be fine once i receiver some but auron you should really go on a diet you way a tun" Auron didn't respond. smiling softly Rikku changed knowing full well this was not the best idea knowing full well the dark knight would drain her further but could keep what was truly his any longer. Auron looked on in shock as bronze Armour appeared to be engulf the young woman completely leaving just bit of flesh exposed above her knees as well as her face and neck then when she was finally in cased beautiful blue and red design formed on her arms and legs finishing at her med-section. as she looked up green spiral's meeting his brown eyed scared face her hand lifted into the air then brought it down with force but as she brought it down Masamune appeared the one sword he though he would never hold again shocked beyond words what happened next made him think differently about the girl he once knew not saying a word she moved towered him slowly with the ease of a worrier twice her age and double her size. knelt at his feet with Masamune's hilt turned tword him never taking her eyes from his with a shore had auron took hold of the sword feeling the familiar living plus awaken in his hand and once again felt hole Rikku watched aurons face as she beckoned the sword to her knowing it felt its true master she saw the a look of shock and felt paroud she caused it knowing no one else could get reactions so pure from the seemly cold man walking slowly toward him showing grate restraint she knelt and reunited the sword with the man. feeling what little energy slip Rikku drifte into the dark void knowing she did what was right

Auron sat by the AL bhed's bed waiting with the other man and the white Madge, for her to wake noticing once again that she had grown in the last six years no longer the aquerd child of laughter mischief now an adult with a good seance about her, no longer aquwrd but just as, if not more mischievous with a touch more laughter seeing her stirred in her restless but much need rest the women yet again wiped rikkus face with a cool cloth auron remembered what led him to be in the med wing of the young women's people.

Flash Back

Rikku had looked so calm after he had taken back his sword he had looked down at his sword taking his eyes off of her "Rikku thank.." looking back up just in time to see her fall foreword not even thinking he drooped masamune and grabbed her before she could hit the ground not wanting leather do any more damage to her self. slowly the hard metal turned to soft pail flesh her energy completely drained to the point she couldn't hold the shift controlling the dark knight form . her skin felt to cold and her breathing was slow, he felt her life slipping away picking her up and slumping her over his shoulder he picked up his sword prayed to yeven that they could get the the AL bed base before any fiends attacked he took off at a dead run climbing the dune heading strait toward Cay uv Cyht all the time talking to her Rikku stay with me dam you girl were almost there he did not know how long it had taken him but when he made it the the entrance a boy with blond hair with an black patch over one of his eyes ran towered him "fryd dra ramm rybbaht du ran yht fru dra ramm yna oui " auron did not stop moving "we need to get her treated i don't know what happened but she passed out who i am is none of your concern help her or get out of my way" the man nodded and told him to fallow him they made there way deep into the hold to a room were a elderly woman was resting

she look up to see who entered and rose quickly moving towered them oh deary what have you dune to your self this time she touched Rikku lightly checking for fever as well as giving comfort lay her down here and let me get my sap lies as auron laid her down on the soft bedding the woman gathered vials of strange colored liquid and herbs the she quickly returned to rikkus side tell me Gipple do you know what happened? shaking his head how about you young man did you have any thing to do with this auron was confused then to his dismay he realized she was talking to him (Young man in deed) i do not know what really happened she put a sphere up to her and she changed into a Knight in dark armor she said she had a present for me and she gave me a sword after i took it from her hand she grew weak and fell froward i caught her and brought her here a look of worry crossed aurons face which mirrored Gipples, will she heal Rosetta? Gipple asked but feared the answer Rosetta spared each man a glance but continued to work she used up all her magic and had started to pull from her life thread if she had continued she would have died but thank yeaven you al behd are survivors her body shut down before she did to much damage she will need to rest how long had she been out there shes dehydrated and bruised gippel eye flashed with anger "e femm gemm res ra ghaf cra fyc aqcydat pid ra vunlat ran uid du muug vun cbranac yhofyo fryd fyc cra drehgehk dryd pycdant sicd cdmm pa icaehk ran kemd ykahcd ran emm gemm res paddan oad emm mad Cid gemm res "

Rosetta was shocked she did not know what he was saying but she knew that he was angry and it wasn't toward the girl Gipple what is wrong you know i dint speak al behd that well, let me help calm you the angry man tuned on her ready to exploded but a Strong calm hand grasped his shoulder "lyms ouin camv tu hud mad ouin yhkan dyga luhdnum gaab ed ehceta demm dra desa ec nekrd drah mad ed vnaa ybuha dra syh fru lynac cu meddma vun uin vneaht du mad ran vymm du ryns pa yd bayla" noticing the man relax in his grasp auron trusted him enough to let him free then took a step back the boy looked at the older man voice shaking Thank you then to Rosetta Forgive me friend but i do not understand how Cid can have such a wonderful dauter but a reached fiend for a son with that he sat in a chair to Waite for Rikku to awaken as did the others.

End of Flash Back

Rosetta looked upon the stranger with real interest then when she first glaceed at him he speaks al bhed well , he is a worrier monk. but if that is so he would never had help the girl and he said Rikku gave him a sword that would have been Masamune the monk who travailed with the Lady summoner Yuna used that sword but he was a unsent and he feels alive thanking her gutto heritage once more, as much as this man intrigued her those answers could Waite Some one should inform her father Gipple looked up I will go find him No need I'm already here answer the rustic al behd leader but the voice lacked its normal egotistical manner walking over to his daughter taking Rosetta's place by the head of the bed Rose what happened to her fryd rybbaht du so bnehlacc Rosetta watched her leader gently touch his daughters cheek and whisper softly to her she was brought here vary weak she had be exhausted for the last two weeks she stayed out to long in her weaken condition and instead of resting g she taped into her her life tread which was already wakened but she got here in time she will be weak for a wile but she will be as good as new.

she awnsred truly but hoped it would eases his distress but she was wrong it made it worse

"

why did she do it what was more important then her own life is she so blind to not know the dangers of what she was doing she dam near DIED and for what a stupid sphere she doesn't even like them as much as yippy (now you know why every one called him brother) i thought she was giving up searching for spheres any way just tell me why" She felt obligation repay her debt answered Gipple Cid looked from Rikku to Gipple then back what debt who is she indebted to? Brother What? Cid's eyes grew wide how do you know this what makes you think brother would do such a thing? Gipple look down but still felt the heat of his leaders stair Three week ago i heard a conversation between brother and Rikku brother had accused her of taking everything from him including there mother he told her that it hadn't been for her there mother wouldn't have died tiring to save her then he told her that she at lest owed him enough to stay with the gulwings till he found more members he used her guilt to indebted her to him

Cid anger raged his own son yet again hurt his sister first the lighting spell now this he doubted it was intended for harm still this could not go un punished making his decision he calmed him self looking to his doughtier once more " may the fires of the braheq protect you always my bnehlacc turning toward the monk As for you i wish to thank you Auron for what you have dune i am sorry that i thought badly of you and am glad you to have a second chance life, now i have some one the brat may lessen to " then again you'll provably feed her to a dark flan not to bad of an idea now that i think about it Cid turns to the med mage what do you think Rose I think you wont beable to take two steps tward her before i cast flair on your hide young man huffed Rosetta causing every one to laugh Gipple take care of your sister i always wanted more sons and tonight t will you will be named arie tonight as well as Rikku as for now Yippy has lost backing from my line as much as it pains me to do so he must be punished and he is lucky with that Cid was gone leaving the group to there thoughts.


End file.
